A Little Piece of Heaven
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hidupnya penuh dengan kesuraman, dan kegelapan. Ia bagaikan hidup dalam kawah neraka. Tapi, dibalik itu semua. Ada sepotong surga kecil yang ia miliki. Surga untuk tempatnya berlindung, meneduhkan hatinya yang gundah, dan menerangkan jalan hidupnya./"Kaulah tempatku, sepotong kecil surga dalam hidupku."/OOC/AU/NaruSaku-ever/Rated/T-M (for language, lime, (maybe) etc)


**A Little Piece of Heaven**

Disclaimer : .Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Warning : Rated T-M (for language, lime, etc). Family, drama and romance (maybe)

OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Pertengkaran itu kembali terulang lagi...

Sepasang Suami dan Istri, saling menyahut kata-kata dengan teriakan lantang. Si suami menendangi apapun yang ada disekitarnya, hingga menghasilkan suara berisik yang saling beradu hantaman keras dengan lantai ruang tamu.

Dan si Istri, menuding sang Suami dengan tuduhan selingkuh...

"KATA SIAPA? KATA SIAPA SEMALAM AKU TIDUR DI HOTEL BERSAMA PELACUR!?"

Minato Namikaze.. lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang suka bermain wanita itu, menyangkal— ngotot bahwa semalam ia tak sedang bersama wanita malam.

"TEMAN-TEMANKU! SEMALAM MEREKA MELIHATMU SEDANG BERSAMA PELACUR DI KLUB MALAM, DAN KALIAN BERDUA PERGI KE HOTEL!"

Si wanita berambut merah yang gila harta, melantangkangkan suara. Menuding sang Suami, sambil menunjuk wajah berkulit tan tersebut.

"AKU TAK PERNAH MELARANGMU UNTUK BERSELINGKUH! TAPI TOLONG, KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU MALU DIDEPAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

Berulang— kali Kushina memperingati Minato, agar tak mempermalukan dirinya saat temannya memergoki Minato yang kerap bermain dengan wanita— kupu-kupu malam.

Minato berdecih— muak. "JANGAN MENGATURKU, WANITA PENGGILA HARTA DAN MARTABAT!" Teriaknya lantang, melempar hinaan kepada Kushina yang berstatus sebagai Istri sahnya.

Kushina menggeram. "JAGA UCAPANMU, MANUSIA BIADAB!"

 **BRAKK!**

Sebuah sofa panjang menjadi sasaran empuk dari terjangan kaki Minato.

"JAGA CARA BICARAMU, BITCH!" Minato mengacungkan telunjuknya, menunjuk wajah Kushina.

Keduanya saling melempar tunjuk...

Kushina melotot begitu lebar. Emosinya meluap, darahnya mendidih. Kembali ia menggeram, lalu menatap Minato dengan sorot membunuh. "BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Minato melotot tak kalah lebar dari Kushina. "DASAR, PELACUR MURAHAN!" Maki lelaki itu terhadap Kushina, membuat perempuan nyaris mencapai setengah baya itu langsung melayangkan tamparan dari telapak tangannya kepada wajah sang Suami.

 **Plakk!**

Suara tamparan keras terdengar cukup kuat...

 **Cklekk!**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar...

Sosok pemuda berbadan tinggi muncul keluar dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun yang dipasang olehnya. Anak muda berparas tampan itu berjalan dengan langkah santai, menuju ke tempat dimana sepasang Ayah dan Ibunya saling beradu argumen— berdebat dengan suara lantang.

Setibanya dipintu ruang tamu. —Naruto berhenti disana, lalu menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di dinding kokoh badan rumah. Kedua tangannya berada didalam saku celana jeans, dan satu kakinya melipat dibelakang kaki sebelahnya.

"MENTANG-MENTANG KAU WANITA, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU TAK BERANI UNTUK MENYAKITIMU..!" Minato menunjuk wajah angkuh Kushina. Wajah tan-nya merah menyeluruh, pertanda bahwa ia tengah diselimuti oleh amarah.

"OH YA!? LAKUKAN! AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Kushina.. si wanita yang menjunjung tinggi martabat dan harga diri, menantang Minato untuk menampar wajahnya. Telunjuk lentik miliknya sengaja ia tunjuk kearah pipinya, menantang lelaki dihadapannya untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"KAU...!" Minato berseru geram, dengan oktaf tinggi

Kushina tertawa— puas. "Tidak berani..!" Ejeknya meremehkan, membuat Minato kembali melontarkan setiap ucapan tajam dari mulutnya.

Keduanya kembali saling melempar makian. Terlalu fokus dan terbawa diri, sehingga mereka tak menyadari keberadaan sang putra yang sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka hebat secara langsung.

"SEDIKIT SAJA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH KULITKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU, MAKA BERSIAP-SIAPLAH KAU UNTUK HIDUP DALAM KURUNGAN JERUJI BESI!" Suara Kushina terdengar begitu lantang, sampai menggema dalam ruang tamu tersebut.

Naruto Namikaze masih setia berdiri ditempatnya berada. Ia hanya diam, dan terus menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat diantara kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dalam kehidupan keluarganya yang berantakan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG! JAGA MULUTMU SAAT SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANKU!"

"KAU TAK PANTAS DIHARGAI, KARENA DIRIMU TAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH!"

Kushina dan Minato saling melempar tatapan bengis. Keduanya bertahan kokoh dalam tiang ego masing-masing, tak sedikit-pun ada niat diantara mereka untuk saling mengalah satu— sama lain.

 **CTARR!**

Mendengar suara pecahan kaca, berhasil menarik perhatian sepasang Suami dan Istri tersebut untuk segera melihat keasal suara hantaman keras tersebut.

Nafas Naruto berhembus tak teratur. Tinju kuatnya berdarah, sehabis meninju kaca televisi yang terletak di dekatnya berdiri. Badan tingginya kembali berdiri seperti semula, ia lalu menatap bengis kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah bisa rukun...

Dari sewaktu ia masih balita.. hingga kini, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa, kedua orang tuanya masih selalu bertengkar.

...malah semakin bertambah parah.

Kushina membekap mulut, tatkala mendapati sosok sang putra tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertengkar, saling melempar caci dan makian

"Kalian berdua, sangat memalukan !"

Minato diam, kepalanya menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tatapan benci dari sang anak yang hanya satu-satunya tersisa didalam rumah besar tersebut.

Kushina panik, kala sepasang iris violet miliknya menangkap lelehan darah yang mengaliri punggung tangan Naruto. Ia segera berlari ke tempat Naruto, kemudian langsung meraih tangan kokohnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku !"

Bukannya mendapat perlakuan yang serupa dari Naruto, justru Kushina malah ditolak secara kasar olehnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari pegangan lembut Kushina, dengan cara menyentaknya secara kasar.

"Naruto, putraku saya—"

"Cukup !" Pria muda itu masih menahan diri. Mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seseorang yang terpandang, agar tak meninggikan suara ketika sedang diliputi emosi.

Air mata Kushina mengeggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Selalu seperti ini, sosok Naruto Namikaze yang mampu membuat seorang Kushina Namikaze lemah tak berdaya, juga mampu merobohkan kekerasan hatinya.

Perempuan itu sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto sebagai putranya, sebab itu ia tak pernah sanggup bila melihat anak tersayangnya itu— menderita dalam kesedihan. Tapi apa boleh buat, takdirlah yang sudah mempermainkan mereka semua.

Kushina sangat membenci Minato, begitu juga sebaliknya...

...Minato sangat membenci Kushina.

Telapak tangan bekas menampar pipi Minato, digunakan untuk mengelus pipi Naruto oleh Kushina. Namun, lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis, membuat hatinya perih bagaikan tersayat ribuan mata pisau. Rasanya sangat perih dalam relung hati, saat kesedihan Naruto dapat ia rasakan hanya dengan melihat pancaran dari mata pria muda itu.

Kushina tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain hanya diam dan terus mengikuti jalan takdir yang telah mengutuk kehidupamya.

Tatapan mata Naruto terlihat begitu dingin, dan tak berperasaan ketika menatap kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Namun, dibalik tatapan sedingin bongkahan es tersebut, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang tersimpan rapat dan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

...kehancuran, keterpurukan, dan sebuah pertahanan cinta nan kokoh untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupan suramnya.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi kemana !" Kushina langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, tatkala ia melihat putranya itu hendak pergi.

"Lepas !" Pegangan Kushina terlepas— lagi. "Jangan ikut campur, sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja masalah kalian berdua..!" Tak cukup sampai disitu, kembali Kushina meraih tangan Naruto Kali ini ia memegang tangan kanannya, selajuran dimana letak luka berdarahnya terdapat akibat meninju kaca televisi.

"Sayang, izinkan Ibu mengobati lukamu dulu.." Mohon wanita itu sambil memelas, menunjukan raut benar-benar menyesal kepada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu kau lakukan itu, aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri !" Lagi-lagi Naruto menyentak tangannya, hingga berhasil lepas dari pegangan Kushina. Ia bergegas pergi, berlalu meninggalkan sang Ibu yang meneteskan air mata karena dirinya.

Kepala Minato bergerak, menengadah kecil untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Sekali saja kau berani menyentuh kulit Ibuku barang secuilpun, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk mati ditanganku !" Minato terhenyak, mendapat acaman dari sang putra.

Naruto melenggang pergi, meninggalkan rumah tanpa melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca ekstrim menggunakan jaket tebal. Dibandingkan cuaca es dengan isi hatinya, hal itu masih sangat jauh berbeda dengan rasa dingin— kebekuan yang ia simpan jauh di dalam hatinya.

Naruto.. dirinya bagaikan sebongkah patung es. Raganya kosong tanpa ada memiliki jiwa, dan hatinya membeku seperti lautan es yang membeku akibat terkena cuaca dingin— dimusim salju.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

.

Dentuman musik terdengar sangat keras, menggema dalam sebuah diskotik malam. Sebagian orang ada yang bermabuk-mabukan, dan ada pula yang hanya menikmati house dj. Beberapa wanita yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, nampak sedang bergoyang liar lantai dansa.

Sebuah bokong gelas menampar lantai meja, mendarat diatas sana setelah isinya habis diteguk oleh seseorang. —Naruto menunduk, sambil meremas sisi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Beberapa wanita cantik berpayudara besar, nampak sedang mengelus dari lengan sampai keatas punggung lebar Naruto. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan kurus mereka, bisa membuat Naruto sedikit merasa rileks.

"Bertengkar lagi ?" Seorang lelaki bermata hitam selingkaran seperti panda, yang mengenakan pasangan baju khas Bartender, bertanya kepada pemuda pirang yang nampak kacau itu.

Gaara, nama dari Bartender tersebut. Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas kaca, lantas menyodorkannya— lagi kepada sang sahabat disatu sekolah— juga satu kelasnya, yang masih tak bergeming dari rasa rileksnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Jangan kau fikirkan. Untuk apa kau pusing-pusing memikirkan mereka, bila orang yang kau fikirkan saja tak memikirkan dan mengerti seperti apa perasaanmu.."

Naruto menengadah, mentap Gaara dengan mata sayu. "Sudah aku coba, tapi sulit. Hatiku terus menolak untuk mengabaikannya, tak semudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan untuk melawan keinginan hatiku." Suaranya terdengar pelan, hilang bersamaan dengan dentuman house dj.

Namun, Tetap saja Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hati terlalu keras..."

Walau tak sepenuhnya bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto, tetapi Gaara masih bisa merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh Naruto dalam usia mudanya. Ia tahu, maka dari itu sangat menghargai putra Namikaze tersebut.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku katakan untuk dirimu, selain.. aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu, Naruto.." Ucap lelaki— bata itu, sambil mengelapi gelas-gelas kaca yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya setiap malam untuk membiayayi sekolahnya sendiri.

Ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu. Hidup dalam kemiskinan pula, bersama satu kakak laki-laki dan satu kakak perempuanya yang juga bekerja sendiri.

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat samar. "Terimakasih, Gaara." Ucapnya, lalu kembali meneguk anggur dari sodoran Gaara tadi hingga habis tak tersisa.

 **Tri-tone!**

Ponsel dalam saku celana Naruto berdering singkat, pertanda ada kiriman pesan masuk. Ia merogoh kantong celana, mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan keadaan pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada dalam pegangan manja seorang wanita.

 **From: Sakura**

Sayang, kau ada dimana sekarang?

...

Naruto tersenyum— cukup tampak, saat membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut. Jempolnya menyentuh layar, lalu mengetik keyboard ponsel untuk membalas pesan dari kontak yang bernama Sakura itu.

Begitu usai mengirim pesan balasan, Naruto lalu menyodorkan gelas kosong bekasnya tadi kepada Gaara. "Tambah lagi !" Pintanya, dengan suara datar.

Gaara terdiam, menatap sodoran gelas terhadapnya. "Cepat isikan !" Naruto mendesak tak sabar, memerhatikan Gaara yang tampak enggan menuangkan anggur untuknya. "Gaara !"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto !" Pemuda itu tersentak, saat mendapat penolakan. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak, nanti kau bisa mabuk berat.." Jelas Gaara, sedikit menekan kalimatnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau memarahiku, seolah kau itu pacarku saja.." Racaunya— mengejek.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Kau mau aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu ?" Mendengar tuturan tersebut, membuat Naruto terbatuk akibat tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

Salah satu wanita langsung mengelus punggung Naruto, menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terbatuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Orang gila saja harus berfikir sebanyak ribuan kali sebelum mau berpacaran dengan lelaki sepertimu !"

Kali ini Gaara tertawa sedikit— keras.

"Kau memang pendiam.. tapi kalau sekali bicara, lidah dinginmu cukup tajam untuk melukai perasaan orang.." Ujar pemuda itu. Ia tak merasa tersinggung, karena ia sudah hafal dan kenal betul siapa dan seperti apa sosok sahabat angkuhnya itu.

"Hey, kau yang disana !" Seorang saja baru duduk, lantas langsung memanggil Bartender Gaara.

Gaara menoleh keasal panggilan tersebut. "Ya, Tuan ?" Ia bertanya ramah, lalu menghampiri orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ambilkan sebotol minuman untukku !" Perintah orang itu kepada Gaara, yang langsung bergerak cepat.

"Baik." Gaara berbalik, menghadap ke depan susunan botol berbagai macam nama anggur.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu mengecek ponsel milik yang ternyata mendapat pesan baru lagi. Pria itu segera membukanya, dan kontak yang sama lagi menjadi pengirim pesan untuk dirinya.

 **From: Sakura**

Datanglah kesini, aku menunggu dirimu sayang.. I love you so much!

...

Naruto bergegas bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu, Kazekage pelit !" Pamitnya terhadap Gaara, dan hanya disahuti dengan kalimat singkat oleh sang sahabat bata yang tengah sibuk membukakan tutup botol kaca.

"Hn. Hati-hati dalam menyetir mobil..."

Sebagai tanggapannya, Naruto hanya berdehem dingin. Kemudian ia segera beranjak, melenggang pergi meninggalkan diskotik dan beberapa kupu-kupu malam yang menemaninya minum.

Melihat kepergian Naruto, membuat beberapa wanita yang menemaninya nampak berdecak kecewa. Tidak ada lagi pria tampan yang menjadi pelanggan mereka, dan hanya Paman-paman hidung belang yang tersisa dan akan menjadi pembeli mereka malam ini.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Perempuan cantik itu berdiri di depan meja rias, sambil menyisir surai merah mudanya. Bibir mungil miliknya melengkung keatas, membentuk seulas senyum simpul. Seusai menyisir rambut, tangan putih mulusnya memanjang, meraih sebotol perfume untuk menguarkan wangi lembut dari badannya.

 **Tokk.. tokk.. tokk..**

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan— Sakura dalam mendandani diri. Ia bergegas menghampiri pintu kamar, tanpa melepaskan bungkusan handuk kimono terhadap badan kecilnya.

"Khikhikhi.. dia sudah sampai." Ia berujar girang disela terkikik, lalu segera menyentuh gagang pintu.

 **Cklekk!**

Pintu terbuka...

 **Greph!**

"Selamat datang Na— hmmphh—"

Sakura tak sempat menyambut kedatangan Naruto, tatkala pinggang rampingnya ditarik oleh pria itu lalu bibirnya langsung mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba.

Pintu kembali ditutup— rapat.

Naruto yang menutupnya, itu-pun menggunakan kaki.

Begitu Sakura hendak membalas lumatan beringas terhadap bibirnya, ia menyeringit kala itu juga ketika bebauan alkohol menusuk indra penciumannya. Tangannya mendorong dada Naruto dengan pelan, hendak melepaskan diri dari desakan lelaki itu.

"Hmpphh— Na— enghh!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak, memijat bokong padat Sakura yang langsung membuat perempuan itu mengerang nikmat. Ia melumat bibir peach tersebut, dan terkadang menyapu permukaannya menggunakan lidahnya.

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka sayu. Ia terbuai, terlanjur menikmati bibir eksotis Naruto. Namun, dalam seperempat kesadarannya, Sakura menggelengkan kepala, menyadarkan diri dari sentuhan-sentuhan membuai yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto.

Wanita itu kewalahan, berusaha mendorong dada kokoh Naruto untuk melepaskan ciumannya. "Naruh— hmphh!" Disela lumatan tersebut, ia membuka bibir memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Berharap Naruto mau menuruti permintaanya...

Dengan berat hati pemuda bermata sipit itu melepaskan lumatannya terhadap bibir Sakura. Wajahnya bertekuk tak senang. Sambil mengerutkan dahi, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka. Menciptakan jarak untuk mempertemukan pandang mata mereka, dan saling menabrakan deru nafas mereka.

"Sayang, kau habis minum ?" Sakura menyentuh pipi halus Naruto. Ia mengelusnya, kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Naruto.

"Hanya sedikit.." Jawab pria itu jujur. Tatkala ia hendak kembali melumat bibir Sakura, telunjuk lentik perempuan itu langsung menahan permukaan bibirnya. Menghentikan kinginannya, membuat ia berdecak kecewa.

"Kau bau alkohol, aku tidak mau dicium olehmu.." Sakura berpura-pura merengut, lalu segera menjauhkan Naruto darinya.

Naruto mendesah. "Saku.." Kembali ia raih pinggang Sakura, lantas menyatukan kening mereka. "Please." Mohonnya terhadap sang wanita.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak !" Tolaknya tegas, sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ck! Jadi aku harus melakukan apa ?"

"Mandi !"

Naruto mengela nafas. "Tidak bisakah kita langsung melakukannya saja.." Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepala, pertanda ia menolak. "Ayolah, Saku sayang..."

"Naruto..." Sakura menahan dada Naruto, saat dia mendekati wajahnya— lagi. "Cepat, pergi mandi sana !" Suruhnya, sambil membukakan T-shirt yang melekat ditubuh teratas Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah.. aku akan mandi."

Sakura tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Bersihkan badanmu, sementara aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan, iyakan ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, sebagai ganti jawaban darinya. "Tapi Sakura, aku ingin langsung memakan dirimu.." Ia meracau, seperti sedang mengigau.

Perempuan itu diam tak menjawab.

"Kau bisa menggunakan handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar mandi.." Ia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Naruto berdecak dibuatnya. "Iya, aku sudah tahu. Sakura, ay—"

"Sudah, cepat sana masuk ke kamar mandi, aku akan menunggumu di dapur." Sakura tak membiarkan Naruto sampai kembali memohon kepada dirinya, sebab itu ia segera membalik badan Naruto lalu mendorong badan belakangnya menuju letak kamar mandi.

Dengan malas-malasan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tatkala Sakura sudah membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. "Tunggu aku ya, Sakura.." Pintanya, sambil bertahan di daun pintu.

"Iya, pasti akan aku tunggu.." Jawab wanita merah muda itu, kemudian langsung menutupkan pintu kamar mandi setelah mendorong Naruto hingga masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam sana.

 **Blamm!**

Sakura kembali berdiri tegak. Wajahnya berseri, dan segaris senyum riang tertampil jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Dasar, selalu saja keras kepala." Gumamnya sambil tertawa cekikikan, dan setelah itu ia bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Aku membuatkan ramen spesial untukmu.." Sakura menghampiri letak meja makan, sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Ia menoleh, melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menyeringit, begitu ia menyadari pemuda pendiam itu nampak tak bersemangat saat mendengar ramen buatannya. Kalau di hari-hari biasanya, Naruto akan terlihat sangat senang, lalu memeluknya dan membawa dirinya berputar-putar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kau begitu pendiam dari biasanya.."

Naruto segera duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Sakura untuk dirinya. "Sakura, apa kau ada juruk peras ?"

Sakura tahu, bahwa Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu ada, kau mau ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit yang terletak disamping mangkuk berisi ramen.

Sakura mendekati kulkas, setibanya disana ia langsung membuka pintunya. "Katakan apa masalahmu ?" Tangan kurusnya mengambil sebotol jeruk yang sudah ia peras sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, melainkan hanya suara seruputan mie yang terdengar.

Sakura kembali menutup pintu kulkas. "Masalah mereka lagi ?" Ia mengambil gelas, untuk dijadikan sebagai wadah persalinan sari jeruk peras.

Masih suara seruputan mie yang terdengar...

"Na—"

"Hmm.. rasanya sangat lezat, seperti dirimu." Segaris senyum tak— cukup lebar tercipta dibelahan bibir mungil Sakura. "Selalu nikmat.." Lanjut pria itu lagi, kali ini pujiannya berhasil membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Ini !" Segelas jeruk peras alami tersodor di hadapan Naruto. "Besok pagi mau aku buatkan sarapan apa ?" Perempuan itu ikut duduk, tepat diseberang Naruto.

Naruto menengadah, memerhatikan paras jelita Sakura.

"Apa saja. Kalau masakanmu, aku pasti akan selalu memakannya. Kau tau..hanya dengan sekali sentuhan tanganmu saja, itu sudah mampu merubah segalanya." Senyum tipis terulas di bibir merah Naruto, disaat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan setelah itu, ia akhirnya melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Sakura tertawa senang, ia lalu menyanggah sebelah pipinya menggunakan telapak tangan, sembari terus mengamati kelahapan Naruto yang nampak sangat menikmati ramen spesial buatannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, nanti kau bisa terse—" Kalimat yang hendak perempuan itu lontarkan terputus, tatkala matanya menangkap adanya bekas luka dipunggung tangan Naruto.

Kelihatannya luka itu masih baru, bisa diketahui karena ada beberapa darah mengering yang tertinggal dipermukaan luka bercak tersebut.

"Naruto, tanganmu kenapa !?" Sakura bergegas bangkit, ia kemudian mendatangi tempat Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa terluka seperti ini !?" Ia langsung meraih tangan pria itu, membuat sumpit dalam genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan berlebihan, ini hanya luka kecil." Sakura melotot, mempertemukan picingannya dengan sepasang blue safir milik Naruto yang selalu berkilat tajam.

"Hanya luka kecil katamu !" Naruto mendesah— malas. "Luka seperti ini bisa infeksi, dan akan menjadi luka dalam jika terus dibiarkan." Omel wanita itu kepada Naruto, sambil meniupkan luka bercak diatas punggung tangan tersebut.

Rasanya hangat bercampur gatal, juga sedikit perih, dan itu sedikit merubah raut datar Naruto dari ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ck! Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan P3K untuk mengobati lukamu..."

"Sakura.. aku masih lapar, tolong izinkan aku menghabiskan makananku dulu.." Naruto menahan pergelangan kecil Sakura. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku memakan ramen ini sampai habis." Mata Naruto melirik meja, mengarah tepat dimana semanguk ramen tersaji.

Sakura melepaskan cengkraman pelan terhadap tangannya. "Tidak! Pokoknya harus diobati sekarang." Ia berbalik, membelakangi Naruto yang langsung berdiri lalu menarik pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

Tubuh belakang Sakura terdesak dengan badan hangat dibagian depan Naruto.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku baik-baik saja kok.." Sakura menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari regapan Naruto. "Ayolah.. Sakura." Permukaan bibir Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura dari arah samping, meninggalkan rasa hangat disana.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Lukamu harus diobati sekarang. Mengerti !" Perempuan merah muda itu berhasil melepaskan pelukan terhadap pinggangnya. Ia bergegas melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tertawa pelan melihat sifat keras kepalanya.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki, sekaligus wanita yang aku cintai. Kaulah tempatku.. sepotong kecil surga dalam hidupku." Ia bergumam pelan. Wajah tampanya menampilkan senyum, tapi kali ini agak lebih— lebar dari biasanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk dikursinya tadi.

Namun, belum sempat bokong Naruto mendarat diatas kursi, tiba-tiba ia mendapat panggilan yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Naru sayang, kemarilah !"

Sakura memanggil dirinya, menyuruhnya datang kesana untuk mengobati lukanya.

Naruto mendengus— geli. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan datang kesana..." Sahutnya, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat Sakura yang sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya diruang tengah.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Bersamaan dengan derasnya tetesan air hujan yang mengalir turun melalui atap apartement, keringat Naruto jatuh, meleleh turun melalui sisi wajahnya. Seluruh jemari tangannya mencengkram bagian pinggul Sakura, memegangnya erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Arghh shit!"

Umpatan geram kembali terdengar, tatkala Sakura mengulangi lagi sentakannya terhadap Naruto. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan gejolak nikmat yang ia rasakan disela hubungan intim mereka.

Naruto bangun dari rebahnya, kemudian langsung menukar posisi mereka. Menindih tubuh mungil Sakura dibawahnya, dan mengambil alih permainan.

Rasanya, Naruto tak sanggup bila terlalu lama berada dibawah kendali Sakura. Ia ingin dirinya yang mengendalikan semuanya, dan biarlah Sakura hanya menikmati saja persatuan mereka hingga tuntas.

"Uuhhh.. Naruhh~" Sambil mendesah nikmat, kepala Sakura mendongak keatas, lalu dadanya membusung dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat.

Naruto bergerak cepat. Memacu Sakura, dan melesakan dirinya jauh ke dalam tubuh si wanita. Kedua tangan berototnya ia gunakan sebagai tiang pertahanan untuk dirinya, agar lebih leluasa dalam menggenjot Sakura.

Perempuan itu melenguh panjang, tatkala merasakan kepala— tumpul milik Naruto berhasil menyentuh mulut rahimnya yang tertanam jauh di dalam. Ia mencengkram selimut, bernafas secara tak teratur sembari terus menyebut nama pria diatasnya dengan suara patah-patah dan nafas berhambur tak teratur.

Naruto mendekati wajah bersemu Sakura. Ia mengungkungnya, lalu melumat bibir ranum tersebut.

Sakura memekik kecil, manakala ia merasa hentakan Naruto semakin menggila. Tubuhnya terguncang, dan dapat ia rasakan betapa sangat rakusnya dirinya meremas— penis Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kecepatan Naruto semakin bertambah, saat ia tahu bahwa sedikit lagi Sakura akan kembali melepaskan orgasmenya yang sudah kesekian kalinya dikeluarkan oleh perempuan itu.

Naruto menghentak geram, hal itu malah membawa Sakura semakin berada dekat dengan puncak kenikmatan. Ia mengumpat, dan setelahnya ia dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura sudah sampai dipuncak— klimaksnya yang terdasyat.

Tidak ada suara lenguhan keras— nikmat terdengar, berkat jari telunjuk dan tengah milik Naruto yang kini sedang menahan permukaan bibir Sakura agar tak melepaskan lenguhan panjangnya.

Pria itu menahan permukaan bibir Sakura. Pandangan sayunya menatap wanita tersebut, yang nampak sangat menikmati pencampaian puncaknya yang meledak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rasa dingin akibat guyuran hujan dari atas langit, tak membuat kedua anak adam dan hawa tersebut merasa kedingin. Hanya panas dan— rasa nikmat duniawi yang mereka rasakan bersama.

Begitu usai menghabiskan orgasmenya, kedua mata Sakura kembali terbuka. Wajah meronanya dibasahi oleh peluh, membuat beberapa anak rambutnya melekat dibagian wajahnya. Dengan nafas berhamburan tak teratur, ia menyahutkan tatapan mata mereka.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Coutless.." Ucapnya dengan suara halus.

Naruto balas tersenyum. Tak terlalu tipis, tapi pas-pasan. "Mau lagi ?" Semu semakin pekat menerangi wajah Sakura, kala ia menggoda perempuan yang tengah bertelanjang bulat itu.

Naruto kembali gergerak, sambil tak mengalihkan tatapan dari paras cantik dibawahnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir, lalu menggeleng. "Hahh~ t–tungguhh dulu Nah— uuhh~"

Terakhir menghentak tubuh sempit Sakura, lantas Naruto berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sakura melepaskan nafas sengal, seraya mengatupkan kedua mata dalam sejenak.

Naruto hanya memerhatikan Sakura dari atas...

"Kemasi semua barangmu dirumah, dan tinggalah disini bersamaku.."

"..." Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Naru say— oouhhh~" Ucapan Sakura terputus, lalu tergantikan dengan lenguhan nikmatnya.

Naruto meraub satu puting dada Sakura. Ia mengulumnya, dan terkadang menggigitinya dengan gemas. Pinggulnya bergoyang, keluar— lalu masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh rapat si wanita.

Jari-jemari lentik milik Sakura meraih kepala Naruto. Surai sutra dalam rematan jarinya ia jambaki, sembari bibirnya terus meloloskan desahan yang semakin tak terkendali.

Keduanya kembali— bercinta ditengah derasnya turun hujan, melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sepasang iris zambrud indah itu terus mengati wajah damai Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Perempuan itu tersenyum sendiri, lalu membelai rambut pirang kepucatan milik sang pria.

"Sayangku. Kau terlihat sangat tampan, dan kau bagaikan seorang malaikat saat sedang tidur nyenyak seperti ini.."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, memindahkan sentuhannya pada pipi halus Naruto yang terdapat tiga garis kumis Rubah disana. Senyumnya kian merekah melebar, tatkala telapak tangannya dapat merasakan betapa halusnya kulit putih tersebut.

"Tampannya dirimu, Naruto.." Gumamnya, di dengarkan oleh langit kelam di malam hari bersama dengan taburan bintang kecil diatas awan.

"..hanya melihat tatapanmu saja, itu sudah bisa melemahkan kekuatanku. Senyummu yang tipis itu mampu melelehkan hatiku, dan suara datarmu selalu membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.. rasanya seperti disentrum dengan sentuhanmu.

Sakura meracau dalam ruang kamar tersebut. Ia tak henti-hentinya menjelalahi setiap inci wajah Naruto yang terpahat sempurna, dan terkadang ia kembali membelai surai pirang miliknya.

"..ad— aaww.. sshh!"

Wanita itu berhenti bergerak— juga urung berbicara, tatkala rasa nyeri menyerang area selangkangannya. Ia mengaduh pelan, lalu menggigit bibir.

"Ngilu..." Gumamnya, seraya menatap wajah polos Naruto dengan pipi merona. "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi kau membuatku tak bisa bangun.." Racaunya disela tertawa geli, pada saat kembali mengingat persetubuhan mereka tadi.

Malam ini Naruto sangat liar, sampai tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil alih permainan. Ia bahkan mendapat orgasme sampai belasan kali, atau bahkan lebih dari hitungan itu.

Seperti yang dikatan olehnya tadi...

Countless...

Sakura hanya bisa bergerak kecil, dengan begitu ia hanya menarik tangan berotot Naruto, kemudian menjadikan lengan kokoh tersebut sebagai bantal untuk kepala pinky-nya berbaring.

"Good night and I love you so much, My little brother..."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sakura memeluk bagian perut Naruto yang dihiasi oleh tonjolan-tonjolan keenam otot keras berupa bantal. Ia memejamkan mata, ikut tidur untuk menyusul sang— adik yang sudah terlelap duluan.

Rintik-rintik hujan gerimis menemani malam panjang kedua saudara— kandung tersebut, juga menjadi saksi atas percintaan yang mereka jalani bukan sebagai saudara, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Keduanya saling menyayangi, juga mencintai. Namun, perasaan dan ikatan mereka melebihi dari sepasang kakak dan adik. Keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, hingga hubungan terlarang-pun sanggup mereka jalani dalam sepanjang hidup.

Tak peduli dengan dosa yang akan mereka tanggung...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

Jangan kemana-mana dulu, tunggu sequel dari fanfic ini yg akan datang pada minggu depan nanti. Sequel yg berisikan, tentang bagaimana hubungan cinta NaruSaku bisa terjalin. Rated M juga, dan sedikit menggunakan kekasaran dalam scene lime mereka. XD #Sedikitbocoran

 **Coming soon...**

Bakal jadi multi chap, tapi cuma sampai two-shot doank...


End file.
